marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Drake (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Lilith | Aliases = Angel O'Hara (while possessing her form); Lily Drake, Lilith Drake, Lilith Dracul | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Dracula (father); Zofia (mother, deceased); Vlad Dracul (Vlad the Elder, paternal grandfather, deceased); Mircea, Radu the Handsome (paternal uncles, deceased); Vlad Tepulus (half-brother, deceased); Janus (half-brother); Xarus (half-brother, deceased); Frank Drake (descendent of Dracula by Vlad Tepulus); Maria (step-mother, deceased); Domini (step-mother, separated); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York; Transylvania; British Isles | Gender = Female | Height = 6' | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Transylvanian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = VampireCategory:Vampires | PlaceOfBirth = Castle Dracula | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = Giant-Size Chillers #1 | HistoryText = Dracula and Zofia were married through an arrangement made by his father. However, Dracula despised her While Lilith was still an infant, Dracula made her look upon a group of impaled prisoners. A year after Lilith was born, with his father dead, Dracula cast them out. Lilith was given to the care of a gypsy woman named Gretchin. Zofia killed herself rather than live as a peasant. Lilith grew up with intense hatred for Dracula. Now a vampire, Dracula attacked Gypsy villages, killing Gretchin's son Arni. In retaliation, Gretchin used spells to transform Lilith into a vampire, making her immune to most of their weaknesses and ensuring she would trouble her father for eternity. While at first she attacked humans indiscriminately, she later decided to only attack those targeted by Dracula. After a number of such occurrences, Dracula impaled Lilith on a spike in London as retaliation. At some point the two attempted to reconcile, but soon began to quarrel again. Quincy Harker staked Lilith after the death of his wife Elizabeth. After possessing a woman named Angel O'Hara, Lilith moved to New York. She slew a number of criminals who had committed crimes against women, amongst them the killer of Martin Gold's former girlfriend. Dracula, in a weakened state, tracked her down. Lilith was prepared after recognizing him from a photo. (Due to Dracula's weakened state he was now visible in mirrors). The two battled as a theatrical production of Dracula's life took place. Knowing he was weak and watching as Dracula had killed a number of his London servants out of anger, she sought a way to separate herself from Angel. She seduced a descendant of Gretchin's, who then through magic helped her return to her original body. She then attacked Dracula savagely, but found herself unable to kill him despite his taunts for her to do so. Dracula mocked her, then transformed into mist and left. As the X-Men confronted Dracula over Storm, Shadowcat (who was angry at her parents' divorce) was temporarily possessed by Lilith. She began to recite the Montesi Formula but was stopped. Dracula was defeated and Lilith released Kitty, thanking the X-Men for their assistance. When Doctor Strange used the Montesi Formula, Lilith sensed Dracula's death; Happy, she was soon killed by the formula as well. When Dracula returned, so did Lilith. However, she found her craving for blood had become stronger. She sought out Brother Voodoo for help. In return for helping him, Drumm asked that she assist him in battling the Scarecrow. During the battle, Lilith's bloodlust again went out of control. She abandoned Drumm, John Blaze, and Ghost Rider as they battled the Scarecrow. Now calling herself Lily Drake, Lilith gained control of Zombie and began using him to gather servants she would turn into vampires. She also sought out Morbius to lead her forces. Both Spider-Man (who was looking for Morbius) and Hannibal King (who was looking for Zombie) opposed her. Zombie was freed and her vampires were destroyed in the sun. Angry, Lilith returned to Castle Dracula, looking for a means to indirectly slay her father. With the help of researcher Charles Seward, she found a blood virus that would make the blood poison to vampires, causing them to rapidly age and weaken. Humans exposed to it would bleed uncontrollably and die. Dracula was shot with the virus by Lilith. Horrified at what he saw, Seward began working on a cure and admitted the truth to Dracula. Seward then attempted to inject Lilith, who broke his neck. Dracula battled Lilith, who staked him. Noticing that Seward was unaffected by the virus (he had injected himself with the cure), Dracula fed on him and was restored. He called upon a powerful storm which eradicated the virus. Both Lilith and Dracula claimed they had met their goals. Lilith is believed to have been temporarily weakened by the Hellphyr. She, like many other supernatural beings, was also conscripted by S.H.I.E.L.D. into the Howling Commandos. | Powers = Lilith is more powerful than normal vampires. She has enhanced human strength. She can mesmerize others with her gaze. She can transform partially or fully into a bat or mist, she can control the weather, and she can command animals such as rats, mice, bats, wolves, and dogs. She heals quickly from most wounds, even dismemberment. Unlike most vampires, Lilith is immune to sunlight. She does not need to rest during the day or need native soil for replenishment. Religious talismans do not affect her; she can even wield them against other vampires. She is unaffected by garlic. Although she can be killed by a wooden stake through the heart or the Montesi Formula, she will return as long as Dracula exists. If Dracula is destroyed, Lilith is able to die, but her spirit will return whenever Dracula is resurrected. Her spirit can enter the form of an innocent woman who hates her own father. While possessing their body she can transform it into a duplicate of her own. Lilith has learned how to return to her original body through a certain mystic ritual. Lilith does not need to drink blood. However, she enjoys the taste. She maintains a strong empathic link to her victims and can influence them. The victim also becomes obsessed with Lilith, their mind filled with fantasies of her. If the victim dies, they will turn into a normal vampire. | Abilities = | Strength = Lilith can lift roughly 1100 lbs. | Weaknesses = Lilith possesses a virtually all-consuming desire to see her father dead, but she is unable to directly cause his death. Though she can attack him, she is unable to fully plunge a stake through his heart. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/lilithdod.htm }} Category:Dracula Family Category:Hypnosis Category:Gaseous Form